


i fall to pieces when im with you

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: sehun and minseok being gross and in love





	i fall to pieces when im with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from cherry by lana del rey

Sehun is halfway down to the bottom of his presentation when he notices that Minseok has had his nose in a book this entire time. “Hyung! Are you even listening to me?” Sehun throws his arms up, meaning to be dramatic. Minseok hums, “Minseok!”

“I hear you.” Minseok mumbles.

Sehun tugs on the book, but Minseok snatches it back, “But are you even listening?”

Minseok rolls his eyes and closes his book, “Yes, I'm all ears. Go on.” Sehun does, finishing the bullet points of his presentation smoothly, which probably isn't how it's going to go when he actually has to stand up and do it tomorrow morning, but it's nice to know that he has a base on what he's discussing. “It's good, Hunnie.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Sehun beams, typing in something else that he said extra. “Are you tired? Should we go to bed?”

Minseok shakes his head, picking his book back up and rubbing tiny circles in Sehun’s knee. Sehun appreciates tiny moments like these. Sehun finishes his presentation bulletpoints, goes over them a second time and then abandons his laptop on the coffee table. He leans back, staring as Minseok just reads, all calm and cute, but still very much capable of snapping him in half. The TV hums quietly in the background, some couple arguing about god knows what. Sehun pushes the bottom of his foot to the inside of Minseok’s thigh, expecting a visible reaction, but all he gets is Minseok spreading his legs wider, still reading. _Oh_ , Sehun thinks, _he's letting me_. Sehun doesn't move for a while, keeping his foot where it is and looking toward the TV. “Hyung?”

“What?”

Sehun gulps, deciding not to say anything. He swallows his words and moves his foot right over Minseok’s crotch, letting it sit there for a second before rubbing. Minseok doesn't react at first, just sits there, still reading, completely calm. Sehun deflates, feeling a little unsatisfied from the lack of emotion. He presses gaining a harsh breath, “Sehun.”

“Yes, hyung?”

Minseok looks over at him, his expression unwavering besides the fact there's a foot pressing against his dick, “If you're going to start something, finish it.”

Sehun nods. Minseok averts his eyes back to his book, sinking deeper into the couch. Sehun feels his chest swell as he moves his foot more and presses down. Minseok sighs, pushing against the pressure. _This is nice_ , Sehun thinks, _he never lets me have him like this_. Sehun can't get him quite where he wants him with just his foot, so he crawls over, leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder and snaking a hand to his half hard cock. “Come on, kid.” Minseok says, and Sehun jumps suddenly. “Be good to hyung.”

Sehun whines, covering his face in Minseok’s shoulder. He lets Minseok push his hand into his sweatpants, obviously aggravated from just over the clothes. Minseok forgets completely about the book, throwing his head back against the couch, moaning softly the way he does. Sehun wants to kiss him, so he leans down but Minseok stops him, “You get a kiss when I come, Hunnie. That's your reward. Make hyung come.”

“Please.” Sehun begs softly, his grip tightening and speed increasing. The sound is obscene, not completely drowned out from the TV. “Just one, hyung.”

Minseok moans, his hips seeking a quicker pace which Sehun meets. Minseok comes with a strangled moan, turning his head away. Sehun stares at his hand and wrist, now covered in Minseok. He licks it off, making sure Minseok is watching because he both hates and loves it at the same time. Sehun tucks him back in his sweats, licking his lips to get the leftover wetness from his mouth. “You dirty little boy.” Minseok whispers and Sehun just smiles. “Come here.”

Minseok kisses him softly, making sure not to ensue anything deeper or he’ll end up fucking Sehun into the couch. “Hyung, I need help.” Sehun whispers, like it’s a secret, against Minseok’s bottom lip.

“In a minute, Sehun.” Minseok promises, petting his hair back. “I'm a little sleepy. Do you want to shower really fast?”

Sehun nods. Minseok stands and leads Sehun to their room, bumping him on the shoulder softly. They get in the shower, Minseok moving a little more sluggish than usual because of the bliss from his orgasm, but he still manages to manhandle Sehun into the shower. They scrub each other first, Sehun talking about his day, how he went to eat with Jongin and they found a cat on the side of street and he had decided to keep it. Minseok listens attentively because it's what he does best. He talks about work, mainly, complaining about his late hours at the hospital and having to take fifteen minute naps in between breaks before a nurse rushes in and sends him to another patient. Sehun takes great observation in moments like these, where they talk freely.

“I'm tired.” Sehun mumbles as Minseok washes the shampoo from his hair.

“You don't want my help, then?” Minseok grins, all sweet and sugary. Sehun remembers.

“I changed my mind.” Sehun mumbles, kissing Minseok abruptly, who just laughs against his mouth. “Put your mouth on me, hyung.”

If it weren't for Minseok’s hands steadying him by his hips, Sehun would have fallen to the shower floor.

•••

  
Sehun wakes in the morning with his arm thrown over a pillow instead of Minseok. He checks the time and realizes he still has two hours before class starts. “Awake already?” Minseok says from the corner of the room. He's buttoning his slacks and Sehun feels his mouth water. “Go back to bed.”

“Did you get called in?” Sehun croaks.

“Yeah. I don't know what time I'll be off tonight.” Minseok goes into the closet for a white button up. Sehun sits up, waving him over to fix it for him. “Do you want to play tonight?”

Sehun feels his back straighten immediately at the question. It had been a while. “I don't know.”

“It's a yes or no question.”

Sehun fixes his collar, shrugging, “I don't… I mean, okay, yes.”

“We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I do. I'm just…” Sehun realizes that he doesn't really have a reason. “Yes, hyung.”

Minseok looks at him, worry causing the wrinkle in between his eyebrows to appear, “Sehun, if you don't want to, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion. You say no, I back off. That's what we agreed on.”

“Can we talk about it when you get back? I'm just stressing over my stupid presentation and finals coming up.” Sehun slumps. “Is that okay?”

“Okay.” Minseok taps his cheek lightly. “Go back to bed. I'll see you later.”

Sehun tugs on his arm as he turns to go, “A kiss.”

“God, you big baby.” Minseok laughs, peaking his lips quickly. “Be good.”

“Always am.” Sehun watches as he grabs his folder and blazer and walks down the hall, the door echoing through the large apartment.

Sehun covers himself in the big blanket and goes back to sleep.

•••

  
He fucks up, badly, during his stupid fucking presentation. He stumbles and trips over his words, but at least gets it over with. Jongin makes a few attempts to cheer him up, taking him to eat to his favorite diner and driving him to his house to play with Jongin’s new cat. “Has Chanyeol even noticed?” Sehun asks.

“Not yet. He tripped over her yesterday, but didn't say anything.” Jongin shrugs. “He can't make me give her away.”

Sehun spends most of the afternoon at Jongin’s avoiding going home to an empty apartment. When it gets late, Chanyeol offers to drive him home, thanking him and paying for the gas.

Sehun throws his bag on the floor by the couch and pushes his face into the cushion, screaming his frustration out in a long string of curses until he's red and struggling to get a full breath of air. “Fuck.” Sehun breathes and gets up, going into their bedroom and taking a long shower, which he knows he deserves after a big fucker of a day. Sehun pulls on one of Minseok’s dress shirts and looks around the closet from the blue velvet box. He can't find it at first but remembers that Minseok had put it under a shoe box after the last night of using anything in it. Sehun’s not sure why they stopped or why Minseok never suggested it.

Minseok was tired all the time recently, never having much energy for anything. Sehun opens the box and sifts through it. Silk ties and blindfolds and several small bottles of lube. He even finds a cock ring and instantly throws it back inside. He hates that stupid thing. Sehun contemplates starting without him, but he just sets the box down, closing it and staring. Sehun goes through Minseok’s top dresser drawer and grabs a pair of boxers, putting them on instead of his own. Minseok secretly liked this, but never admitted it.

Sehun curls up under the covers and goes to sleep with his stomach in his throat.

•••

  
Sehun wakes with a shake, the sound of the door being opened and shutting makes him open his eyes. He waits until he sees Minseok come through their bedroom door and shut it softly, probably thinking Sehun is asleep. Minseok sheds off most of his work clothes, leaving only his boxers on. Sehun can almost hear himself begging already. Minseok tip toes to the bed but stops when he notices Sehun is awake, “Hey, baby.”

Sehun melts, extending his arms for a hug. Minseok laughs, falling onto him softly, kissing his chin and his cheeks. “Did I wake you?” Minseok asks, and Sehun shakes his head. “What's wrong, baby?”

“I had a shit day.” Sehun says, running one of his hands through Minseok’s hair. “I fucked up so badly on my presentation. Like so bad. I was hoping I would just fucking explode up there. It was terrible.”

Minseok frowns, “Aw, I'm sorry.”

Sehun lets himself be kissed all over his face for a while before Minseok stops, and regards him, “Is that my shirt?” Sehun nods, biting his lip. “And my boxers?”

Minseok only laughs and kisses him on the mouth softly, “Tomorrow will be better. One presentation doesn't define your grade in the class.”

All Sehun can think about is the stupid blue velvet box. He feels lust creeping slowly into his chest, pounding his heart against his ribcage. He presses his mouth against Minseok’s jaw, “Min.” Minseok hums, “Minseok, get the box.”

Minseok pulls away from his neck to look down at him, “Are you sure, kid?”

Sehun nods. Sleep still has him in its hold, but he's fully alert and awake when Minseok shuts the closet door and sets the box on the ground by his feet and sits next to Sehun’s hip. “Do you have a word yet?”

“Minseok-”

“You need one. Just in case.” Minseok says, “You know you need one. Come on.”

Sehun sighs and thinks, “Can it be anything?”

“Anything.”

“Pineapple.” Sehun says, “Okay. Pineapple.”

Minseok nods, mumbling it once and pecking Sehun on the mouth quickly. He chases his lips, but they move away too quickly. Minseok looks through the box, and Sehun offers his hands, clasping them together before Minseok can say anything else. Sehun feels his stomach stirr as the silk ties around his wrists, old memories quickly surfacing. Some of the memories more intense than others, memories of begging with tears in his eyes, memories of Minseok being soft and nice and gentle and only tying him up because Sehun had asked. Sehun had instilled his trust in Minseok the minute they faded into the events of the blue velvet box. Minseok never overstepped unless Sehun asked him too. Whatever you want, take it, it's yours either way.

Sehun watches Minseok as he ties the other end of the silk tie to the head board. It's not tight, but snug enough so he can move but not slip out from the tie. Minseok had taken his shirt off before tying his wrists, laughing softly as Sehun made a joke.

Goosebumps began to rise on Sehun’s body the minute Minseok gets a hungry look in his eyes, but he looked so gentle still, so much adoration in his gaze that Sehun couldn't help but sigh, content and happy. “Come on, hyung.” Sehun encourages, poking at his hip with one of his toes.

Minseok crawled over, straddling him and sitting on his torso, his fingers running up and down his stomach. Sehun laughed, stirring a little, “Stop that. I'm ticklish.”

“It's been awhile, huh?”

Sehun nods. Minseok kisses him then, softly at first but then Sehun notices how much he's holding back and coaxes his tongue out of his mouth. Just when Sehun’s gotten comfortable, Minseok pulls his mouth away, kissing along his jaw and throat and staying there for what feels like ten minutes. Sehun’s breathing comes out harsh and long. “Riled up already, baby?”

Sehun doesn't say anything, only whines and twists, trying to get some friction. Minseok takes his sweet fucking time, kisses practically everywhere on Sehun’s chest, bites at his left nipple and chuckles when Sehun moans. He stops at the elastic band of his boxers, hovering his mouth, “I've missed having you like this.” He whispers. “Have you missed being laid out like this for hyung?”

“Yes.” Sehun says, quickly, his breath thick, “Yes.”

Sehun licks his dry lips as Minseok leans over the bed and grabs one of the bottles of lube. Sehun regrets not fingering himself earlier. That would have been a surprise for Minseok.

Minseok pulls his boxers down and throws them to the side. Sehun starts shaking, mainly from the cold but also from anticipation. Minseok grins, “You're shaking.”

“Please.” Sehun sighs, “Just hurry. I've waited all day. I've been good, I swear, hyung.”

Minseok, surprisingly, listens, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them up. Sehun closes his eyes, waiting for any pressure, but he suddenly feels a mouth on his cock, sucking softly. He whines, “Minseok!”

He hums, causing a vibration to go right through him. It's a beautiful sight, really, Minseok and his pretty cheeks and soft skin and tiny, but strong hands all over him. His lips wrapped around him. Sehun wants to scream, but he bites his tongue, trying to thrust up into the heat, but Minseok pins his hips down, taking his time swallowing every inch. He gags, and Sehun sees his eyes pinch close, but he keeps going, his throat relaxing around him. “Minseok, hurry. I'm dying. I'm dying.”

But Minseok just keeps bobbing his head, tightening his lips and twisting his hand around the base. Sehun is whining above him, twisting and slightly pulling against the silk. “I'm gonna come, hyung.”

“No.” Minseok orders, and Sehun moans, closing his eyes when he feels pressure right at his rim. “You come and I won't touch you for days.”

“I can't. I can't.” Sehun repeats, “Minseok, Min, please.”

“I said no.” Minseok licks his lips, applying more pressure against his rim, which cause Sehun to flutter, trying to cling to something, “Be a good boy.”

It's overwhelming, the mouth swallowing him down, the (now) two fingers inside of him, scissoring and sometimes pressing right where he wants them to but then Minseok notices how loud he gets and pulls away. It's torture, but Sehun’s fucking swimming in it. He feels his arousal bubbling quickly, warning Minseok with a, “I'm close.” Minseok pulls away all together, licking at the bead of precum quickly and pulling his fingers from him. Before Sehun can whine, Minseok kisses him. He tastes himself all over Minseok’s tongue, smells himself on his hands and chest and arms. “You're so good. Such a good boy.” Minseok whispers.

“Please. I need to…” it's almost painful, how badly he needs to come. His cock just lays against his stomach, red and hard and he needs release before he starts sobbing, which he has done before. “Fuck me.” Sehun says, “fuck me.”

Minseok watches him, tenderness and fondness spreading in his chest. Sehun hisses when he grinds down, which is enough to bring him to the edge but he holds on, “Please, just fuck me.”

Minseok crawls off of him, rolls on a condom and lube, as Sehun watches. God, he wishes he could have done that for him just to hear him hiss when Sehun’s hands hovered too much. Sehun’s arms twitch at the thought of even touching him and he remembers the disadvantages of being tied up. Minseok spreads his legs wider, snuggling in between them and angling himself right into Sehun. Sehun immediately clenches around him, throwing his head back against the pillows and trying to swivel his hips for more but Minseok holds him tight. The stretch is good, but it hurts the smallest bit. It's been so long.

Minseok dips his face down to kiss Sehun, who bites and nips at his bottom lip as Minseok fucks him slow, almost to tease him. Sehun grinds down, “Min, I swear, if you don't fuck me at least at a normal fucking speed, I will find someone that will.”

Minseok laughs, “You know what, I think next time I'll gag you.”

Sehun’s caught off guard, and he groans, turning his head away as Minseok fucks into him, the sound of skin slapping is so loud that Sehun wishes they'd put music on before. Minseok makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat, and Sehun moves his hips to make him do it again. Minseok presses his lips against Sehun’s cheek, “Fuck.” He whispers. Sehun can feel him starting to get sloppy, his hips moving messily now. Sehun yelps when Minseok slaps his thigh once, spilling right into him. Minseok puffs against Sehun’s neck, and he's about to move when Sehun tightens his grip on his legs around his waist, “Stay in me. Wait.” Sehun breathes.

“God, you're so dirty.”

“We'll dirty the sheets, hyung.” Sehun sighs. “A minute. Just wait.” Minseok kisses him then, the same tender and soft way he had when he walked in. Sehun doesn't even realize he's untying him until he feels his wrists fall against the bed. Minseok kisses his wrists and palms and suck two fingers into his mouth. “Fuck.”

Minseok grins, letting go of his fingers, to slip out of him. The sound it makes causes Sehun to grimace. “You didn't come?” Minseok asks, looking down at him.

“Suck me off, Min.” Sehun smiles, all sweet and nice. Minseok squints. “Don't be mean. I was dying.”

“You were practically begging and you didn't even-”

“Hyung!”

Minseok kisses him once on the mouth and then locks his lips around him. Sehun is glad his hands are free. He threads a hand through Minseok’s sweaty hair and pushes down just a little, making sure it's enough for him. “I'm gonna come. Pull off.” Sehun urges, pushing at his shoulder, but Minseok clamps down, sucking and bobbing rapidly until Sehun twists and hides his face in the pillows and he spills down Minseok’s slender throat. Minseok continues sucking until Sehun whines from the sensitivity.

Minseok kisses his hipbone and flops down on the bed right next to him.

Sehun catches his breath before saying, “I don't think you've ever fucked me that hard before. My back aches.”

“I'm sorry.” Minseok laughs, and Sehun knows he isn't. “Are you okay? Wasn't too much?”

“My back aches, hyung.” Sehun says, “The older you get the faster you become.”

“Imagine me at sixty.” Minseok smirks.

Sehun sighs, “Fuck me sideways.”

•••

  
When Sehun wakes up the next late morning, the bed is empty and there's a neat note left on the dresser. Sehun rubs at his eyes.

**Got called in ):  
Might be home late, don't wait up.  
Love you.**

Sehun runs his thumb over the tiny love you and winces when he realizes how sore he is. The thing is, he's used to Minseok being that way, fucking him until it hurts and he’s on the verge of tears, but last night he must have done something different because Sehun is sore as shit. _Time_ , he thinks, _we waited too long_. Sehun takes a shower and goes into the kitchen to find something to eat. He calls Jongin, hoping to have plans for the day so he won't be home alone all day, “You sound weird.” Jongin hums.

“I'm sore.” Sehun walks to the couch, sitting down and wincing at the sting, “I… walked a lot yesterday?”

“Oh, yeah? Walked right into Minseok hyung’s dick, didn't you?”

Sehun laughs, “Same thing. Do you want me to pick you up or what?”

“Can you give me, like, an hour? Chanyeol’s not up yet…”

“You're disgusting.” Sehun laughs and hangs up.

Jongin had a bounce in his step when he walked toward Sehun’s car. “You got some dick this early in the morning?”

“Sure did.” Jongin nods, his hair flopping a little. They drive to a small café on the east side of town where Jongin had called and told Kyungsoo to meet them there. He’d protested at first, clearly, but soon gave in. Kyungsoo had picked a booth in the very corner of the café. He had his arms crossed like he was mad about something, but his face lit up when he saw Jongin and Sehun walking his way. “Hey, hyung.” Jongin greeted, smiling.

“You're too chirpy this morning.” Soo mumbles against his glass. Sehun throws a knowing glance in Kyungsoo’s direction. “Ew! That's disgusting, Nini. It's a _Sunday_.”

“Don't yell at me! It took Sehun two minutes to get out of the car. He's raw and sore!” Jongin points, earning a smack from Sehun. “Minseok hyung must have great stamina. He's old, but he's still got it good, doesn't he?”

“He's only four years older.” Sehun defends. “He was tired. We only-”

“As much as hearing about your sex life brings extra days to my lifespan, do you mind if we talk about literally anything else in the world?” Kyungsoo interrupts, sinking into his seat.

They talk for what feels like hours. Jongin going on and on about his cat and Kyungsoo only ever chipping in when Sehun says something stupid. “How’s Baekhyun hyung?” Sehun asks, watching as blood immediately flows to Kyungsoo’s cheeks, embarrassed.

“He's fine.” Kyungsoo says. “I'm treating him well. Are you worried I haven't eaten him yet?”

“Oh, we know you eat him, hyung.” Jongin smirks, which earns a kick in the shin.

Kyungsoo takes them out for drinks as the sun sets. Sehun doesn't realize what time it is until his phone buzzes in his pocket, “Hello?”

“Hey, baby, are you out?” Comes Minseok’s tired voice, soft like silk and Sehun feels incredibly sober.

Jongin snatches the phone from his grip, “Minseok hyung, how was work? Is it hard being a doctor?”

Sehun wrestles Jongin’s arm behind his back to get the phone from his steel grip, “Sorry, hyung, he's really drunk.”

“Are you really drunk?”

“Not really. A little buzzed. Chanyeol is on his way to take us home. I think… Baekhyun is driving my car home. Hyung, I miss you.” Sehun whines, pressing his forehead against Jongin’s sweaty shoulder. Jongin was fighting with Kyungsoo over who was riding shotgun when Chanyeol arrived. “Hyung?”

“Just come home, Sehun.”

Sehun frowns, staring at the red CALL ENDED blinking on his screen. “Minseok hyung is mad at me.”

“No, he's not.” Kyungsoo slaps him on the back. “If he is, who cares? He’ll forgive you in a few hours.”

Chanyeol rolls up, getting out of the car to help Jongin inside, who's so drunk he practically trips just lifting his foot. Sehun leans against Kyungsoo, who would normally protest, but just sits there. “Stop that. Minseok isn't mad at you.”

Sehun walks into their apartment building, pressing the arrow going up several times and leaning against the wall until the elevator slides open. He stumbles a little getting to their apartment, trying not to seem sloppy — even though he is, just a little bit. Minseok answers the door before Sehun gets the chance to knock, he's pulling Sehun inside with an arm wrapped around his waist. Sehun immediately starts babbling, “I'm sorry, Min. Kyungsoo took us out for drinks and I’m not good at drinking. Hyung?”

“I'm not mad at you. Don't apologize.” Minseok leads him into their room and sits him on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head quickly. “Let's get you changed.”

“I love you.” Sehun whines, pulling on his pajama pants. “I love you, Minseok.”

“Yes, baby, I love you, too.” Minseok says pushing him a little so he lays down. Sehun hadn't even noticed, but Minseok already had him in a clean shirt to sleep in. “What are you doing?” Minseok asks, catching Sehun in mid reach to pull down Minseok’s pants. “Sehun, no. Not tonight. You're drunk.”

“Please.” Sehun begs, suddenly breathless. His heads swimming, vision a little blurry, but his stomach burns with pure and utter want. “Fuck me, please. The same way you did,” he gasps, remembering, “last night. Please.”

Minseok shakes his head, helping him fully on to the bed and under the covers, “No, Hunnie. No.”

Sehun frowns, his bottom lip pouting, “Don't you love me?”

“More than you know.” Minseok soothes his hair back. “You're drunk. I'm not touching you when you're like this.”

Sleep quickly flows over him, the smell of Minseok lingering on his nose.

As soon as he's awake, Sehun downs two water bottles, trying to rehydrate his body from all the alcohol. Minseok’s in the living room, his nose in a book and his laptop resting by his feet on the coffee table. Sehun brushes his teeth a few times before going out there and sitting next to him, turning on the TV even though he knows he won't pay attention to it. “Feeling better?” Minseok asks. Sehun hums. “Baekhyun dropped your car off this morning. He took it for a joyride with Soo before leaving it here.”

“God, I hope they didn't fuck in it.” Sehun mumbles.

Minseok laughs, “I bet they did, just to piss you off.”

Sehun makes an attempt at curling against Minseok, but he shrugs him off, “Not now.”

“What do you mean not now? I'm needy, hyung. I crave intimacy and affection!”

Minseok puts his book down and picks up his laptop. There's various tabs open and Sehun backs off. He has a lot of work to do, Sehun thinks, he’s a doctor, they always do. Sehun hovers for a minute, but Minseok never reaches or mumbles anything. Sehun feels neglected, so he gets up, walking back to their room to curl up on the bed.

Sehun busies himself with countless hours of studying for his stupid finals, calls Jongin to exchange notes and takes a nap around seven. He wanders back into the kitchen to find Minseok lying on the couch, his arm as a pillow as he watches something on TV. Sehun rolls his eyes, “Is this some form of punishment?”

Minseok looks up at him, “No, what are you on about?”

“Last night. I was a nuisance and now you refuse to even lay a finger on me. Is this my punishment?”

Sehun expects a smart fucking answer but Minseok just sits up and combs a hand through his hair, pinning Sehun with a look, “I want to see how long you can last without any of me anywhere near you.”

“You want me to beg, Minseok? I can beg. I invented begging.” Sehun walks over, reaching to touch his face but Minseok moves away. “Minseok!”

“It's your punishment.” Minseok says, cool and fucking calm. Sehun damns the moment Kyungsoo offered drinks.

Sehun clenches his jaw shut, huffing, “Fine, hyung. I'll show you. You'll see.”

“Sehun, you're a very strong and capable young man.” Minseok begins just as he's walking away. “But you crumble when it comes to me.”

•••

  
Sehun doesn't count, but he's almost sure it lasts three days before he's practically a horny mess on their bed. It's late, maybe around four or three in the morning when Minseok comes home, takes a shower and watches as Sehun rubs himself against the bed. Minseok looks amused, standing in the corner with his arms crossed.

The past few days had been hell. His hand only satisfying for a few moments and his fingers never as quick or precise as Minseok’s. His arousal has been boiling over for hours and all Minseok does is watch him bring himself to the edge on his own, in the middle of their bed. Sehun tries to pull him in with his whines, but Minseok doesn't move, only smirks. Sehun makes eye contact with him, but his gaze doesn't waver, “I know you want it, hyung. It's been days. I hear you, you know. In the bathroom before you leave for work. Your,” Sehun moans pressing his mouth against the bed as his fingers barely press against the ball of nerves, “I hear your little breaths from here, Min. Is your hand enough? Is it?”

Minseok sits in the chair in the corner, leaning back, his arms crossed, “Is yours?”

Sehun groans. He's a complete mess, moaning and rubbing against the bed, his saliva causing his hair to stick and muss up against his forehead.

Just as Sehun chases his orgasm, a hand pulls his fingers from his rim. Sehun whines, “I need to come. Please. Minseok, please. I'll cry. I'm dying.”

“Be quiet.” Minseok whispers. He, gently, turns Sehun onto his back, “It's okay. It's over now. You learned.”

Sehun feels relief flood his chest. “I-”

“I know, my baby. I know.” Minseok soothes him. Sehun wishes he had the patience for all the coddling but he just needs to come before he starts crying. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Min. I love you. Please.” Sehun tugs on his arm. Minseok kisses him on the mouth, which Sehun meets with hunger and teeth and tongue, and grinding down so their cocks rub together. “I need-”

“Just a minute.” Minseok whispers, kissing him again. “Come here.” He tugs on Sehun’s ear, rolling them over so Minseok’s back is pressed against the pillows. Sehun notices how tired he looks then. Dark shadows running under his eyes. Sehun presses his chin against Minseok’s soft stomach, kissing Minseok softly there.

Sehun sucks a mark on Minseok’s hip. He swims in the tiny hiccups of laughter that leave Minseok as he does because, obviously, Sehun isn't allowed to mark anywhere visible because of his job. “I'm an older man,” Minseok had said when they first started dating, years ago, “I’m not seventeen anymore. I can't walk around sporting your love bites.”

Sehun feels weird because of where he is, in between Minseok’s legs, which puts Minseok in a vulnerable place. It's almost always the other way around. “Minseok, what do-”

“Grab a pillow.” Minseok says, and his voice sounds so far away, airy and small, but Sehun grabs a pillow and it clicks. His stomach stirs. Oh, he thinks, he hasn't let me do this in so long. Minseok lifts his hips, allowing Sehun to slip the pillow under. “I know you didn't wait three days for this to just lay there, baby.”

Sehun gulps, “Hyung-”

“Sehun, eat me, quickly, before I change my mind and fuck you over this bed three times in a row.”

Sehun moans, obliging and licking at the wet spot on his stomach. Minseok shivers as soon as Sehun starts kissing his thighs, tender and sweet. Sehun spits on his fingers, teasing one against Minseok’s rim. “Fuck.” Minseok breathes, a hand finding purchase in Sehun’s hair. Sehun mewls as Minseok tugs, pressing him further in. Sehun fucks him with two fingers and his tongue. He hasn't let him do this in so long. Sehun wants to savor every single second of it. Sehun’s hand snakes around and wraps around Minseok’s cock, pumping slowly. “You little fucker.” Minseok curses, his back bending.

When he notices his moans get reckless and the fucking tight grip on his hair is just shy of too painful, Sehun curls and scissors his fingers quickly, moving Minseok’s hand to suck him down, gagging. Minseok’s comes with a strangled groan, pulling Sehun off so he comes all over his face. Sehun follows right behind him. His come sticking to his own stomach. Sehun licks his lips, “Don't… do that.” Minseok breathes. “Sehun-” slowly, he pulls his fingers out, Minseok whining at the emptiness. Sehun sucks on them, wiping his face and going to put the remains of Minseok’s come when he stops him, “You're too much. Stop that.” Minseok laughs, grabbing a tissue and wiping his face.

Minseok gets up and brings him a wet towel, cleaning his stomach. Sehun feels blessed out, completely lax. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you off like that and… do that to your face.”

Sehun smiles, “It's okay. It was hot, hyung.”

“You're too much.” Minseok repeats, but it sounds fond. Sehun curls against him, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. “You dirtied the sheets.”

“You made me dirty the sheets.” Sehun kisses his jaw.

“Don't do that. Give me five minutes. I'm not as young as you.” Minseok brushes his mouth off of him. Sehun knows Minseok is tired, so he doesn't push any further, saving his needs for another time.

Sehun starts to feel sticky, so he gets up, tugging on Minseok’s wrist, “Let's take a shower.”

“I'm not fucking you.”

“I said, let's take a shower, not fuck me.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and gets up with him. They shower, talk a little bit, but Sehun’s hands start to wonder a little too much that Minseok has to pin him with a look, “I told you I'm not fucking you.”

“Let me fuck you, then.”

Minseok laughs, pulling his hair a little as he washes shampoo into it. “You wish.”

(After minutes of long pleads and kisses, Minseok bends — figuratively and literally. Sehun ravishes in it. Minseok, who's always in control, suddenly under his spell, bent and open for Sehun, babbling over and over like an hour long prayer, _I love you. I love you._ )

 

 

 


End file.
